Bloodstar's backstory
by Silver wolf rain
Summary: Redriver has always been compared to her brother. She was always treated like an outsider. Her brother is smart, fast, skilled, and good looking. Everybody says that Redriver is sluggish, ugly, and boring. But one faithful night, that all changes. Rated T just to be safe. I do not own warrior cats; Erin Hunter does.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is Silver wolf rain. This is the prequel of A sliver of light so if you haven't read that yet, I would suggest you do so and it'll make more sense. Anyway, enjoy!**

Introduction

When she was born, she was named for her blood-red pelt. Her eyes were a spicy amber and her paws were black. Her name was Redkit and she had on brother named Sunkit. They both loved being in their clan, Splinter clan, and they were highly favored of the leader, Boldstar. But this story isn't about the two kits. It's about one individual: Redkit. It's about how her heart broke into two when compassion drops below zero and darkness fills one cat's heart.

Part one

"Redpaw, move your paws already. You're slower than a snail!" Redpaw's mentor, Moonclaw, was showing her how to run fast. It was the clan's special talent.

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Redpaw panted and forced her paws to move faster. Her legs felt heavy and she had already practiced running for over a moon now and she wasn't getting any better. Redpaw ran around Moonclaw and stopped to rest, only to collapse in the dirt.

"Geez, people would think you're a kittypet, you going so slow like this." Moonclaw commented flatly. "Your brother is so much faster than you."

Redpaw's heart dropped to her paws but she tried to hide her hurt expression. It was so unfair; how they always compared her to her brother. Sunpaw was fast, smart, talented, a good fighter and hunter, and good looking. Redpaw was sluggish, slow in learning, whiney, a bad hunter and fighter, and ugly. At least that was what everybody else said….

"Get up already, we're losing daylight." Moonclaw snarled and pulled Redpaw to her feet. She let out a small groan and stumbled. Moonclaw rolled his eyes.

"Now try again, this time with better speed."

Redpaw grumbled and took a few gulps of air. She began to run again. It wasn't a few moments when she had to stop again. Moonclaw shook his head, clearly displeased.

"Come on, let's go back to camp." He said." But we'll be working on this again tomorrow."

Redpaw sighed and walked up to the hill toward the Splinter clan campsite. Redpaw saw Sunpaw with a bird in his jaws that he had caught earlier. She suddenly felt a pang of jealousy shoot through her. Redpaw pouted when all of the warrior's started praising him. Sunpaw smiled brightly and began telling the others how it was about to fly away when he caught it in his claws. Redpaw rolled her eyes and went to her den. Her tales of catching prey was just gonna have to wait.

Part two

"Redriver, Redriver!" The clan shouted. Redriver smiled at the sound of her warrior name. Her yellow eyes sparkled as Splinter clan chanted. Her brother, Sunfang, had just earned his warrior name too. He gave her an encouraging smile. Redriver stepped back from the leader and walked to her littermate. The leader, Boldstar, asked them to come to the gathering. Redriver smiled and her answer burst out of her like a rocket.

"Sure, Boldstar!" She said happily.

Boldstar glanced awkwardly at the ground. "Um actually, I was talking to Sunfang, but I guess you could come along…"

Redriver's smile faded and her eyes grew dull. Sunfang was grinning eagerly like, someone had just handed him a free mouse.

"Can you believe it?" His voice was getting higher and higher. "We actually get to go to go to a gathering!"

Redriver rolled her eyes but she didn't let her brother see.

"Come on. "Boldstar said and he led them out of camp.

A half hour later…

Even though Redriver's paws were so sore, they felt as if she'd bitten them, it was her ears that felt like they were exploding. Sunfang was rambling nonstop about how exciting this was and how it such an honor, blah, blah, blah. Redriver didn't really listen to most of it but when Sunfang's babbling stopped, she turned to see why. Her eyes drifted toward a clearing with four trees in the center of it. She sat down next to the other cats as Boldstar jumped up onto his branch. The leaders began talking calmly when the meeting began. Redriver let her mind wonder and saw that the moon was a round circle, like a bowl of milk or a lake at night. She stared at it in awe, wondering how that just half a moon ago, it was just a sliver. A cool breeze filled the clearing and Redriver closed her eyes. At that moment, it didn't really matter that everyone compared her to Sunfang, or that she couldn't run as fast. She stopped and her thought halted with a screech when she heard shouting. Redriver looked up and saw the four leaders having an argument. She couldn't tell what they were all shouting about but whatever it was, it wasn't too serious because the other cats just sat, staring at them.

_Mouse-brains _she thought _if I were leader, I would at least be smart enough to keep things reasonable. _

Redstar… now that sounded good. It was almost like music to the red cat's ears. She smiled broadly when she thought that word.

_Of course_, she thought_, Boldstar will choose Sunfang to be the next deputy if the current one dies… I'm sure of it. I got to do something… I have to prove myself or something…_

While Redriver was thinking this, clouds had started to gather and it covered the moon. All of the cats looked up at the sky from the sudden lack of light. They began to depart without a proper closing. Redriver ran, ran like something was after her and she didn't stop until she was safe in her nest. For a while, she was slightly thankful for Starclan for sending the clouds to break up the fight. But soon, she began to get annoyed. It was the leader's faults for breaking up the gathering. She thought about Redstar again and wondered why she couldn't be leader.

_Because Sunfang will be leader, that's why._ Her head told her.

Redstar turned her head in disappointment and curled up in her nest to fall asleep.

The next day, Sunfang asked Redriver if she wanted to play in the river.

"But we're warriors." She protested. "Warriors don't play."

Sunfang gave her a pouty look.

"Please?"

Redriver rolled her eyes. She knew he was never going to leave her alone unless she said yes.

"Fine." She muttered while her brother cheered.

They left that afternoon, when the sun was in the far west. By the time they got to the river, it was dusk. Sunfang jumped in, while shouting, "Whoopee!"

Redriver watched her brother with a look of slight disapproval. She rolled her eyes and her mind drifted off for a minute.

_What would happen if Sunfang wasn't here anymore, _she wondered _will cats still compare me to him?_

Redriver wondered what it would be like… Suddenly, a splash broke out and it showered her. The red cat looked in irritation as Sunfang began to swim toward the shore.

"It's getting dark." He said. "Maybe we should go now."

"Yeah…" Redriver said irritably.

Sunfang was about to crawl out of the river when it started to rain.

_Oh, no _Redriver thought_ the rain could raise the river._

Sunfang had slipped off of the side and was now getting pulled around by the current.

"Redriver!" He called. "Help!"

His head went under the water, but he came up, coughing. Redriver ran after him of the shore but the current was pulling him to fast. She saw him several tail-lengths ahead and she tried to catch up with him. Redriver was out of breath by the time she reached there. There was no sign of her brother in the water. Redriver was tempted to dive in the water herself but then, she would get pulled away by the current. Redriver walked back to the camp with a heavy heart. As soon as she arrived, almost every cat asked where Sunfang was. She didn't answer until Boldstar pushed through the crowd.

"What happened to Sunfang?" He asked, frantically.

Redriver sighed and slowly spoke, "We were at the river and he drowned."

"What?!" Boldstar shrieked. "Our best warrior is gone and you didn't sacrifice yourself for him?!"

Redriver felt anger bubbling up inside of her; it was anger that she had been holding down for moons.

"You bet I didn't." She said and ran away from the camp.

She heard her mother called for her to stop but she didn't look back. When Redriver reached the stormy river, she stopped and caught her breath. For too long she was being compared to her brother. For too long the other cats were ignoring her and didn't care about her. Well, she was going to put a stop to that. They thought she was slow and dumb but she wasn't.

"I'll start my own clan." Redriver thought. "I'll start my own and nobody will every call me that again."

Redriver ran off in the night with the moon a full circle in the sky casting a shadow on everything below it.

**Ok, tell me if you liked it and please review! I'll be starting a new story soon, so look out for it.**

**-Silver wolf rain**


	2. Bloodstar's backstory part 2

**Ok, sorry I didn't post in a while but I was really busy. Anyway, the first chapter was so long because I didn't think anybody would want me to continue but here it is! Sorry this chapter was a little short.**

Redriver had run out of the territory of her clan and into Shiver clan territory. It was a cold night and her paws stung terribly. But Redriver continued to run and she ran with no intention of stopping. The night rain fell on her fur and her paws splattered in the mud. She saw some Shiver clan warriors, but she didn't stop to say hi. Not they wanted her to say hi anyway. Redriver ran out of the territory and as soon as she smelled the border, she stopped to rest. It had only been about 15 minutes and Redriver had covered a lot of land. She felt a strange stirring inside of her, like she accomplished something worth a special treat. The red cat smiled and stepped further until she was out of the forest. Soon, the palest tiny of pink rose above the horizon. A golden ball rose above the mountains but Redriver didn't turn to look at it. She whirled away and ran to the city.

As soon as she made it to the city, Redriver saw a dark path. It looked like a river of some sort or a smooth stone but her eyes widened when a huge red monster ran over the path. Redriver's fur bristled in fear. Her tail spiked up and she swallowed. The red cat took a deep breath and ran across the path. Her claws scraped the side of the road. The path was hot and it burned her pads. She made it a cross just as a monster zoomed past. Redriver swallowed with relief and turned to the twoleg homes. Maybe she could find some cats to alley with there. Redriver spotted a brown tabby tom over on the fence of a twoleg territory. She ran over to him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Hmm?" The tom looked up. He looked slightly confused to see her there. "Everyone knows me. My name is Stripes."

Redriver rolled her eyes. This cat was getting annoying.

"And, besides, "The kittypet said, looking at his claws. "What's an alley cat like you doing out at this early in the morning."

_Alley cat_ Redriver thought_ I'm a warrior, not a street cat who lives off of garbage!_

"Listen, fluffy fur-," Redriver snarled.

"Stripes."

"Whatever. Do you, by any chance, want to be a real warrior?"

"A what?"

Redriver growled and started to turn away.

"A warrior, stupid. Warriors fight, hunt and don't eat that mushy stuff."

The red cat gestured her claw to a bowl of brown mush.

"Excuse me," Stripes said. "That mush is really good, thank you very much. And who gave you the right to just barge in our neighborhood and insult my way of life. Warriors are for… for… uh, wild cats. I'd rather be safe than dead."

The tabby spat on the ground in front of Redriver's paws. A growl rumbled deep in the red cat's throat and she shot up at him, whamming her head into his gut.

"Oof." He said and nearly fell off of the fence.

Redriver stood over him with her dark claws hovering over his throat.

"Don't-don't kill me." Stripes stammered. "I'm very delicate."

The kittypet's short breaths were blowing in Redriver's face, causing her eyes to squint. Then, with one quick move, she slashed him. Stripes went limp in her paws and he fell off of the fence and onto his face.

"Not so tough now, are ya." Redriver muttered.

"Hey!"

Redriver heard a voice and looked down to see who had spoken. It was a ginger she-cat with blue eyes. She was standing below Redriver, looking up at her on the fence.

"What did you do to my neighbor?"

Redriver, ignoring the question said, "Are you interested in being a warrior?"

"Eating mice with all of that fur on it? No thank you."

"Fine. Be a lowly kittypet." Redriver snarled.

The she-cat looked up at Stripes with fear in her eyes but it slowly grew to interest.

"Wait," She said. "I'd like to learn… about this warrior stuff."

Redriver smiled; kittypets were so gullible.

"Fine, tonight, bring as many as your friends as you can and meet me over there." Redriver pointed her claw toward a fence and bounded off.

_I've done it_ She thought _I'm starting my own clan._

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**-Silver wolf rain**


	3. What you find in the woods

**Ok,l here is another chapter of Bloodstar's backstory! Please read and review and I'm sorry if someof my grammar is wrong; I was typing really fast. Now, enjoy! :)**

The hour had come. About 20 cats sat in front of Redriver. Most of them had collars. Only one or two weren't fat and fluffy.

_Time to change these kittypets into warriors_ Redriver thought.

She smiled darkly and said, "Now, I suppose you wonder why I've called you here."

A couple cats shrugged but stayed silent.

"I'm going to make you warriors." She said.

Redriver let that sink in. She was gonna have her own clan…. Nobody would ever mess with her again!

"Warriors?" Someone shouted. It was Tiger, a rouge from deeper into the city. "I'm already a warrior!"

Redriver jumped down from her high rock and stepped in front of the rugged cat.

"Really? Do you know about loyalty? Skilled fighting? How about hunting? Having a code to follow by and staying alive in war?" Redriver got right in Tiger's face and her breath right in the rouges face. Tiger fanned the air with his paw in front of his face like her breath smelled bad or something. Redriver rolled her eyes.

"I can teach more than you can imagine. You will become warriors…" She looked back at Tiger. "Real warriors."

Tiger scowled and left the group. The red cat turned the other's attention back on her. She sat back on her haunches and glared at the remaining cats. "We will start learning now."

At first, it was difficult. None of the kittypet's wanted to try a mouse until Redriver had pulled off the fur. They wouldn't fight each other and some wouldn't even unsheathe their claws. Even when they did start to fight, their swings were weak and their bites were so light, it felt as if a flea was biting them or something. Redriver placed her head in her paws.

_This is never gonna work. _She thought _How am I gonna get the stupid kittypets to cooperate?_

Redriver almost gave up on planning and teaching. Through the first week, the team was about as fierce as a fly buzzing in someone's ear. Then, little by little, she began to notice little changes. They're swings were getting harder and a few even ate their prey with the fur still on. Then, after seeing this, Redriver began to teach how to hunt and more advanced techniques in fighting. Seeing great improvement, Redriver, for the first time in her life, felt success.

2 moons later…

Redriver smiled at her group of cats. They had moved into a part of the forest that wasn't not already occupied by other cats to train. Her cats had greatly improved. Some had even given up their kittypet names for warrior names. The best ones so far were named Greentail and Vinethroat. They were training the hardest and she made them her deputies. She was about to call her cats together for a clan meeting when she heard a twig snap a few fox lengths into the forest. She called Greentail and Vinethroat and they ventured into the wood.

"Well, we've been walking for a long while now." Greentail said when they had walked around a mile around their camp four times. "There's nothing here."

Redriver wasn't so sure. She kept hearing twigs break and she smelled another cat. Suddenly, the smell got very heavy. She stopped and saw a pair of shining eyes in a tree. Greentail and Vinethroat stopped and they smelled it too. Their eyes followed Redriver's and they saw the pair of eyes. Redriver calmly walked to the tree and began to climb it. Her deputies watched below. When she made it to the branch were the other cat was, she stopped and the cat didn't see her. It was lying on its side. She looked in front of it. Its eyes were wide open and it still didn't see her. Its scent smelled almost sweet and she took a paw step in front of it. Her paw stepped in something sticky. She looked down in horror to realize that the cat's throat had been slit and she had just stepped in its blood. Wincing she slid down the tree. Redriver heard someone behind her and as soon as she turned, all of the life she had flew out of her.

**Yup, that's right. I killed Redriver. But don't worry;l it will continue. Look out for the next chapter and please review!**

**-Silver wolf rain**


	4. Awakened to darkness

**Hi, this is Silver wolf rain here. I just want to say that I'm looking for OCs so if you want to submit an OC to me, please PM me.**

Redriver opened her eyes to darkness. She felt like she was floating in space. She could sense other cats around her. She blinked a few times and the world began to have color. She was sitting in a meadow with dark green grass and a night sky. She stood up and saw Vinethroat and Greentail.

"Vinethroat… is that you?" Redriver asked.

The dark cat nodded with wide eyes. Greentail sat up and looked around him.

"Do you guys know where we are? And didn't we…die?"

"Maybe we're in Starclan." Vinethroat suggested.

Redriver wrinkled her nose at the sour smell.

"Starclan would never be this stinky." She muttered.

Then, she saw a figure. They were walking toward them. As it got closer, she saw a gray tom with red eyes. His fangs were so long that they were sticking out of his mouth. Greentail started to tremble.

"I am Deathstar, leader of this place." The cat meowed. "You are in the dark forest."

Redriver froze.

_The dark forest_ she thought._ I thought that was just a myth._

Deathstar peered over at them and he said, "Now what are three cats like you doing here?"

"Um," Greentail said. "We died."

Deathstar's expression changed from confused to understanding and than slightly bewildered.

"Oh. Are you evil cats?"

"EVIL CATS?" Vinethroat shrieked. "Are you kidding me?"

Deathstar stood over them with an amused look on his face. Redriver wanted to punch him… right in the nose.

"No, of course not." He said. "But I can offer you something."

"Something to make us evil cats?"

"No. You see, the cat that killed you three was called Tiger."

"Tiger? That rouge?" Redriver asked.

"Yes. He had a few of his other cat's attack you camp."

_So it all was a trick_ Redriver thought _to get us away from camp and then to kill us._

"Yes. Have you met him before?" Deathstar questioned.

Redriver growled at the sound of Tiger's name.

"Yes! He refused my offer and then attacked us, just to make a point."

Deathstar nodded.

"Why did you leave in the first place?"

"Our camp?"

"No, your clan."

Redriver sighed. She really didn't want to talk about it.

"I can offer you power… and revenge." Deathstar, pressing on.

Redriver looked up at him.

"Power and revenge?" She asked.

The tom nodded.

"I guess you left because of a certain cat. All you need to do is kill the one who hurt you most."

Redriver thought of all of the cats that were mean to her; Sunfang, her mentor, her parents, Tiger …Boldstar.

_Boldstar_ she thought.

After those last few moons, it was Boldstar's name that made her blood boil.

"Have you got their name?" Deathstar asked. The three cats nodded.

"I will send you back to the forest. You won't be living but if you complete you're assignment, then power and revenge is your reward. "

Redriver felt herself leave the dark forest.

_Finally_ she thought _Power and revenge for a reward of something I've always wanted to do._

Redriver found herself in the leader's den. Boldstar was sleeping in his nest.

"You old fool." Redriver muttered.

The red cat walked toward him; her shadow leaving a dark shape on her old leader. She slit his throat and scratched his pelt before he could awake, causing him to loose all of his remaining lives.

She left the den and walked toward the end of camp.

Suddenly, she found herself back in the dark forest. Vinethroat and Greentail were there too.

"Did you do it?"

Redriver turned to see Deathstar. She nodded.

"Then, I'll make you my deputy." He pointed to Vinethroat and Greentail. "They are your deputies. "Congratulations, Redriver. You are now a part of the dark forest."

**Ok, thats it for now. Please review! **

**-Silver wolf rain**


	5. Starclan's wrath

**Hi, this is Silver wolf rain. Sorry for the late chapter and sorry it's a little short. I didn't have time to spell check so I'm sorry if it has some errors. Anyway, please enjoy.**

Redriver stared harshly at her leader. After about four moons of being in the dark forest, she was getting tired of getting bossed around by Deathstar. Greentail and Vinethroat didn't seem to mind but that was because Redriver wasn't ordering them around. Two sunrises ago, Deathstar had announced an attack on Starclan.

"You must prepare for it." He had said. "So you can be brave like me."

Redriver had just rolled her eyes and glared but Deathstar hadn't noticed. Now, in one moon, their attack would be ready. Redriver walked down the path and went deeper into the woods. She wanted to see Starclan. Redriver walked down the slippery moor and went into Starclan's borders. She could see a few cats here and there. She saw an orange and white tom with green eyes.

"Hello." She said cheerfully. "Are you a Starclan cat?"

The cat laughed.

"Oh no. I'm a clan leader. I'm just here to get my nine lives." He said.

"What's your name?" Redriver asked.

"Twilightstar."

She nodded. The cat tripped lightly up a nearby hill and vanished, leaving Redriver standing at the base of the hill. She saw another cat and walked to it. Its eyes were a sparkling blue and it had a fluffy white coat.

"Hi there!" Redriver said.

The cat turned and looked over at her.

"Are you a Starclan cat?" The cat asked.

Redriver shifted uncomfortably and whispered, "No."

"Than what are you?"

The red cat was about to answer that she was a clan cat until she remember Boldstar and Sunfang.

"I'm a dark forest cat." She said proudly.

"A WHAT?! YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE! GET OUT!" The cat sneered.

Her fur was bristled up.

Redriver's eyes widened in surprise.

"But I… I just wanted- I want-…" She couldn't finish. Her head went down. The cat was right; she wasn't a Starclan cat; she was nothing but a dark forest cat. Redriver left the clan and walked back to the moor. She was deep in thought and didn't see Deathstar walk up to her.

"How was Starclan?" He asked. "I saw you go there earlier."

Redriver hung her head.

"It was awful. They all hated me."

Deathstar nodded.

'That is why we must destroy them."

**Ok, that's it for now. Please review!**

**-Silver wolf rain**


	6. A midnight battle

**Ok, sorry for the delay. First, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and stuff. :) Also, this is the last chapter so please enjoy. And please, no flaming, it makes me feel bad. And, I didn't have time to check for grammar so please excuse any typos. **

Redriver waited for the full moon. The attack on Starclan was getting closer. The night of the attack, her paws itched to move and kill those puny cats. She anxiously waited as Deathstar explained the groups.

"Oh, how stupid these plans are." She meowed under her breath. "I'm going to kill you and I will be leader!"

She had to resist the urge to say "Mwa hahahahahahahaha!"

Deathstar organized the cats so Redriver had her own group to order around. At first, Redriver wasn't sure she wanted to fight Starclan but after her experience, she wanted to break every one of their bones in their bodies.

_It'll be easy_ she thought _like killing a bird or a mouse._

As the group got ready to go, Vinethroat and Greentail told her good luck and she and Deathstar scouted ahead. When they were scouting the forest, there was an awkward silence between them.

"So…. I'm…" Redriver said, trying to think of something to say to break the silence. "Scared..."

_What?! I'm not scared!_ Her head screeched.

"Well," Deathstar said, "When you become leader, you'll be wise like me and find that threes nothing to be afraid of."

"Yeah, right." She muttered.

"What was that?"

"Uh, I said they bite..."

IF Deathstar heard her, he didn't bother to react. They stopped at a clearing.

"Our cats are waiting for the signal." Deathstar whispered.

A group of cats where waiting for us. They all had silvery stars in there pelts and shining eyes.

_Yuck_ Redriver thought.

She wanted to tear their pretty pelts into what hers where now. Scarred and torn.

Deathstar announced "Now, I know you think that we are all lying about that we came here for peace." He paused.

"And that is because we are."

Redriver watched it sink in. She signaled her cats to creep out of the trees. Before anyone could respond, Deathstar shouted "Attack!" and cats exploded from the trees.

Redriver burst into battle. She scratched a random cat and bit its tail. She saw the cat that had screeched at her a few moons ago and Redriver raked her claws over its pelt. She yelped and Redriver ran of another Starry cat.

At the end of the battle, Redriver was torn. One of her ears was shredded. Her tail was bleeding heavily. But it was worth it. They had driven Starclan off. Her eyes shined with pride. She looked around for Deathstar but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Until she saw him on the ground. Deathstar was dying in the grass. Redriver stared plainly at him. He was dying from blood loss.

"Redriver," He croaked. "Save me."

Redriver thought of all of the times she had wanted to be leader and of Deathstar's stupidity.

"No, I think not…" She said.

Deathstar's eyes widened as her took a claw and raised it above her head. Aiming for his throat, she threw her paw down and she felt it slice her target. Deathstar was dead. Redriver turned to see Greentail and Vinethroat.

"Is he dead?" Greentail asked.

Pretending to be sad, she nodded.

Vinethroat dipped her head in reverence. "Redstar." She said.

Redriver thought about the name. She like it and had always like it but she wanted no memory of her previous life.

"No, my name is Bloodstar."

She had won. They told her she was too weak and stupid to do anything. They told her she was untalented. But she had proved them wrong. She was Bloodstar and they couldn't stop her now.

**Ok, how'd you guys like it. If you did, please review. If not, don't tell me that. Thanks. **

**-Silver wolf rain**

**P.S. I'm starting a new story soon so keep a look out for it. (Also, it's a lot better than this one.)**


End file.
